Helping out
by ningyobaka
Summary: Ok so the start of my Gray and Juvia pairing story. Somehow this idea just tickled me to pink not to do. XD um current rating for potty mouths. But will change to m later.
1. helping out

Gray x Juvia side shot 1

"Juvia you really should just tell him." Lucy said to the water mage. The girls were all sitting at a table in the guild hoping to have an intervention.

"Juvia can not. Juvia doesn't believe her heard could take rejection." She replied shaking her head vigorously.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Cana asked bluntly. "Just stalking him till he confesses to you? Or gets another girlfriend?" Juvia just stared down at the table.

"Juvia I know you think very highly of Gray so don't take this the wrong way. But have you thought that maybe Gray is as dense as Natsu?" Levi added in. "He might not realize you follow him like that cause you like him." Juvia shook her head roughly again.

"Juvia, you don't know he'll say no." Mira chirped in. "He could surprise you and say yes."

"Yes take a leap of faith. He's your nakama to after all. He won't intentionally hurt you." Ezra said with a nod.

A short distance away at the bar, Gazille sat listening in to the girls' conversation, but acted as if he was just minding his own business. He gulped down the last of his drink and left the guild. If Juvia wouldn't quit tormenting herself, he'd do it for her. On the road ahead he saw Natsu and Gray arguing as they went down the street, ready to send blows to each other.

"Yo, freezer brains!" Gazille barked out dragging the boys' attention to him as he walked up behind them. Natsu was cracking up and pointing at Gray.

"What'd you call me, porcupine?" Gray said giving him a glare and clenching his fist. "You want in on our fight too?"

"Chill out. Was just trying to get your attention." Gazille said crossing his arms. "Not looking for a fight right now." He turned his attention to Natsu. "Get the hell out of here flame head. I need to talk to him alone."

"Why?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"None of your business!" Gazille yelled at him glaring. "Now go the fuck away shit head."

"whatever." He responded putting his hands behind his head. "I'll kick your ass later Gray." He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow at Gazille.

"Not here, come on." Gazille jerked his thumb for Gray to follow him. Gray tsked but followed. "And keep your clothes on freak." Gray caught his hands just before he started to lift his shirt.

Gazille led them to a small rowdy bar in one of the rougher parts of magnolia. And took a table in the back corner. Gray gave one quizzical look around before turning his attention back to the iron dragon slayer as he ordered a round of drinks for the two of them. "So what's this about?"

"I need to talk to you about something involving someone I care about a lot." Gazille stated giving a hard look to Gray. "and I don't want any prying ears."

Gray's eyes went wide and he threw his hands up waving them frantically in front of him as he confessed what he thought the dragon slayer was hinting at. "I swear to god, I didn't sleep with Levi on that mission! Cana just spread that rumor to piss off Jet and Droy and get back at me for not taking a job with her!"

Gazille stared slack jaw for a minute. "W..wh…what? I'm not talking about Levi? Why would you think I was talking about the bookworm?" then Gazille's eyes became dark as he glared across at the ice mage. "What rumor about you sleeping with Levi?" he barely growled out.

"I swear it was just a horrible bad prank from Cana." Then he calmly put his fist down at the table, leaning forward a little "and don't deny it. I know you like her. I see you staring at her all the time. And following her out of the guild when she goes home late." The server came up then and placed the drinks on the table without a word.

Gazille scoffed at him and glanced away slightly a small blush tinting his cheeks at being found out. He grabbed his drink and took a rather large gulp. "Whatever, I didn't bring you here to discuss that." He slammed down his drink and stuck a finger in Gray's face. "We are here to discuss Juvia."

"What about her?" Gray asked confused.

"What about her? Are you serious? You can catch me shooting glances at the bookworm but you don't notice her hiding behind things around you?" Gazille asked angrily his eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah I've noticed that. So what? I haven't bothered her or nothing. I'm trying my best to be nice and not startle her or freak her out." Gray answered taking a drink of his.

"What the hell are you talking about startling her?" Gazille asked at this point confused himself.

"She's afraid of me right? Like Levi is of you after you joined?" Gray said with a slight glance at the table.

"What? Why would Juvia be afraid of a piss ant like you?" Gazille shouted out once again slack jawed.

"Cause I beat her in our fight. That's why she hides from me and stuff right?" Gray asked looking away slightly ashamed. "I've been waiting for her to get over it. I don't want to scare her away by trying to approach her before she's ok around me. I mean I didn't mean to grope her in our fight and all that, it was an accident."

"You groped Juvia?" Gazille stared wide eyed at the ice mage, his glass paused at his lips.

"It was an accident!" Gray said trying to defend himself. "I mean, she's definitely attractive and all but I didn't mean to at that point. Contrary to popular belief I'm not a pervert. I do like to know people I'm doing things like that too."

At this point Gazille realized it was safer to just put down his cup because his mouth wasn't going to get a chance to close around the lip of his glass. "Ok stop right there. Before I'm forced to beat you to a bloody pulp. And then Juvia would kill me." Gazille said raising a hand in front of Gray to further his objection. His other hand was clamped over his face in exasperation. His talk wasn't going how he had hoped. When Gray was silently drinking his beer and raising is glass for the server to get another round Gazille finally took a deep breath and decided to talk about what he had actually wanted to say. "Ok Juvia isn't afraid of you. Not like that anyway. She likes you, like a lot. And she's…"

Gazille was cut off by Gray's coughing as he choked on his second drink. "She likes me?"

"Well yeah, duh." Gazille quirked an eyebrow again. "You can pick up me liking Levi, but not Juvia crushing on you?" Gray just stared at him, so Gazille decided to continue, "But yeah she likes you. And she's afraid you don't like her back, that's why she just follows you around from like 15ft away and hides. Didn't realize you were as stupid as flame head."

"She likes me." Gray stated out loud as a smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah, we've covered that already. Hey where are you going?" Gazille yelled at the ice mage as he got up from the table.

"I'm going to go ask out the hottest little blue haired mage at the guild that's where." Gray said with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Hey! Stay away from the bookworm!" Gazille growled out climbing to his own feet.

"Not that blue haired mage. Juvia. I've been waiting for her to get over her fear of me so I can ask her out."

Gazille grabbed his arm before he could make another attempt to leave. "She's my best friend, if you hurt her I swear to god I don't care what I told the old man. I will tear you into so many pieces they won't be able to find them all." He said darkly meeting Gray's eyes.

"I won't. I even ended the friends with benefits thing I had going with Cana shortly after you guys joined the guild. I didn't want Juvia to find out about it after she'd get the courage to talk to me. I've been waiting to ask her out." He put a firm hand on Gazille arm. "Thanks a lot. You are a really good nakama." Gazille loosened his grip. And Gray took the chance to leave.

But Gazille's shocked and bewildered last reply caught him again. "You were screwing the drunk card mage?"

"You don't really think that Loki was the only guy at our guild getting action do you?" Gray called with out looking back as he left the bar to go looking for the water mage.

Gazille stared slack jawed yet again for a moment before calling for the bill. Mumbling to himself. "I hate human morals for that shit. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to help Juvia hook up with him." When the server came with the tab Gazille held up his hand with some money along with. "Hey can I also get a mug of strongest drink you have in this shit hole, too."


	2. no more

Gray x Juvia side shot 2

Gray made his way back to the guild, hoping Juvia was still there. He burst through the guild doors with a confident smirk as he eyed around for the girl he was looking for. Lucky or unlucky depending on who you'd ask she had just been heading for the door to go home after the latest attempt of intervention hadn't boosted her confidence level any. Juvia blushed and looked at the floor when she saw Gray come into the guild without his shirt on. Gray quickly stepped forward and grabbed her hand and began to pull her out the doors he had just come through. Juvia's head jerked up and her face turned cherry, but she just let her feet blindly follow the ice mage. Her voice unable to release the protest hanging off her tongue.

"What just happened?" Lucy and Levi asked as they had started to rearrange themselves after Juvia had gotten up to leave. Mira had gone back behind the bar.

Cana however looked up at them with a knowing smile as she took a swig from her barrel. "Gray finally found the balls to get himself a new fuck buddy."

"What?" Levi and Lucy shouted out in shock. And quickly glancing back at the door their poor water mage had just been pulled through, worriedly.

"Don't use such crude language Cana." Ezra said shaking her head. "It's unbefitting a lady."

Outside Gray was still tugging Juvia down the street, to some destination only known to him. Juvia silently and somewhat unwillingly following. He never once glanced back at her or uttered a word, making Juvia all the more nervous. It seemed though they finally had arrived at their destination. A park with a lake in the middle surrounded by large thick trees. Gray pulled her behind one of the those said trees, pulling her in front of him and pressing her back against it. "when?" he asked. The single word escaping his lips quickly. He's expression serious.

"Gr…Gray-sama, Juvia is very confused." She stuttered out bringing her arms up in front of her as if to protect her from the harsh words she was expecting the ice mage to throw at her.

Gray put an arm on either side of her head against the tree leaning in close to her as she tried to back away, stopped only by the tree's trunk. Juvia's face was flushed red from his close proximity. "When did you start liking me? When did that happen Juvia?" Juvia just stared with her mouth open unable to reply as her face turned an even brighter shade of red. He leaned in closer to her placing his mouth besides her ear. "I've been waiting for you to come up and talk to me." He paused a moment, making a point to breath a cool breeze on her neck. "Because I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now." Juvia apparently had all the shock she could handle as her knees gave way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gray said grabbing her before she fell to far down the tree. He laughed at her as she finally looked up into his face again, hers still red. "You look really fucking cute all flustered."

"Gr…Gra…Gray-sama thinks Juvia is cute?" she stuttered out as Gray eased her down to the ground realizing she wasn't going to be walking anytime soon or standing.

"Of coarse I do. Who wouldn't." he rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you were afraid of me after the whole groping thing." He gave a chuckle. "Specially with the whole –sama thing."

Juvia shook her head furiously. "No, Juvia was worried Gray-sama didn't like Juvia. And found Juvia annoying, and ugly, and creepy…" Gray cut off her rambling with a kiss to the lips. She was to shocked to even recognize what he had done to kiss back, she felt like her brain had short circuited.

"None of that, ever, crossed my mind." He whispered to her. "You are a very caring, friendly, and beautiful woman." He pulled back and gave her a smug smile. "So what do you say? No more –sama, just Gray? Be pretty weird to have you calling me –sama if you are my girlfriend."

"You want Juvia to be your girl…friend…" Juvia barley breathed out.

"Yeah I really do." Gray answered. "First date right now. You and me spend the rest of the day together, what do you say?"

Juvia lurched forward and wrapped her arms around him in a crushing hug. Tears streamed down her face as she happily cried. "Yes Juvia would be honored to be Gray-sama's girlfriend."

Gray laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "No more –sama though. You silly girl." He pulled back and placed a closed hand over his open palm and pulled it back revealing an ice rose. He held it out to Juvia. She stared at it for a minute before tentively reaching out to take it from his hands. "Come on, let's walk around the lake for a bit, then dinner and desert on me." He reached out and grabbed her upper arms pulling her to her feet with him. "you like ice cream right?" Juvia smiled at up at him and nodded her cheeks still pink. "Great! I got the perfect ice cream shop all picked out." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her around the park path, telling her all about his favorite ice cream parlors signature flavors. Juvia tried to focus on his words, but her head was on cloud nine all she could think about was she was now Gray-sa… Gray's girlfriend. So she just smiled and nodded.


	3. sorry

grey x Juvia

Gray pressed Juvia's back against the back door of fairy hills. Aggressively kissing her and rubbing her. He moved from her mouth to her neck as she gasped.

Her face flushed and eyes shut tight. "Please, Gray, Gray-sama. Juvia has never done any of this before." She whimpered as he started to slide his hand up her shirt. "Please. Gray-sama, Juvia… Juvia is scared." She pleaded with the ice mage.

Gray felt his hand fall and hit the door behind Juvia, before a splash of water got him in the face. He had fallen into an intangible Juvia. But it was a just what he needed to bring him to his senses. "Whoa, whoa, Juvia take it easy." Gray said as he pushed himself up off her and out of her.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so sorry." She gasped. Covering her mouth with her hands, she let the tears well up.

"Don't be sorry, Juvia." Gray said rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't do anything wrong." He gingerly reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry Juvia." He said squeezing her hand, "That was probably too fast for a first date."

"Juvia, is sorry that she is too nervous and inexperienced to please Gray-sama." She said lowering her head as her cheeks blushed.

"No Juvia, you please me just fine." Gray said wrapping his arms around her in a hug. A soft gentle hug. "I'm actually really happy you went watery on me. "He pulled back and brushed away a few tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes holding his with a look of confusion.

"Juvia doesn't understand. Does Gray-sa…" he cut her off with a finger to her lips. He removed it after a moment though and let her continue. "Gray not wish to do," she blushed profusely as she paused. "More things with Juvia?"

"Yes, I do. So many fun, exerting and sexual things." He said as he brushed his hand gently through her hair. "But, not if you don't want to." He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I really like you Juvia, and I don't want my fucking horniness, messing that up by rushing you." He shot her a cocky grin. "I can be good," Gray leaned forward and kissed Juvia's forehead. "For you."

"Juvia has never been in a relationship before Gray-sa… Gray. Juvia doesn't know when these things should…" she tried to voice her concerns to him.

"Nothing should happen Juvia till you feel comfortable with it. Don't you dare be afraid to me no or to stop if I do anything to upset you or make you uncomfortable in any way." Her placed his hands on either side of her head. Gently he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Please, don't let me screw this up Juvia." He gave her another cocky grin. "Or screw you before you're ready. I can wait. You are worth waiting for."

"Oh Gray-sama." Juvia whispered with a timid grin as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.


End file.
